Red Eyed Bird in Golden Cage
by ying9
Summary: What if Kurapika had not rescued Gon and Killua successfully? What if it was an illusion? What if it was Kurapika who got himself captured… This is only a prologue, a taste as of what is to come when the whole story is finished.
1. Chapter 1

Red Eyed Bird in Golden Cage

Hunter x Hunter: Kuroro(Chrollo Lucilfer) x Kurapika

Author's note:

Sorry if the name is confusing, at least they were to me. There is just too many different spelling of the same name. It was very hard for me since I start to read and watch the anime in Chinese sub so there are some times when I just want to smash the computer for the multiple internet sources with all these different spellings of one character's name. I am only trying to spell it in English! Not every language there ever was!

This is a one-shot **YAOI** of Kuroro with Kurapica. This does not follow the story line. It may extent to two shot, but no more than that.

Notice this is **Mature** content! **Rape** and possible **Mpreg**! Why? Because I am the author, and I can! Ha!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except for the plot!

_No likey? No prob, press return and you won't have to write a hate mail or how you have to gorge your eyes out._

~It detours from Chapter 118 September Fourth 17 page 14… according to my sources… It should be at the peak of the hostage exchange.

So the question is what if the hostage trade had not gone as expected?

What if Kurapika had not rescued Gon and Killua successfully? What if it was an illusion?

What if it was Kurapika what got himself captured…

~Prologue~

"So close!" _If the weather had not suddenly change, if the weather stayed the same for the night, even just a couple more minutes like it was suppose to according to the weather forecast, like the plan, then we would have escaped. I may not have been able to kill him, but I will at least be able to escape with my nakama._

_The situation was completely overturned. He had captured me instead of killing me. _

_What does he want? _

_The Kuruta Tribe secret? _

_No! _

_He, no, he can't be. _

_He can't be talking about "that" could he? Shit! If I don't make it out before sundown, I rather kill myself before letting him know about my "condition"!_

~Flashback~

The opening of the curtain of night let the moon shine through with all her undying glory, her brightest moments…

"Ugh!"

_Black, no it's dark. My eyes, they are not covered._

_My hands, the nerves are working, but they seem to be numb. My chains! I cannot feel them!_

_My feet, they are not restrained. However, they too are numb._

_Sound. There are sounds of talking, but it is far. It is coming from six o'clock, they are at least thirty feet away. This place smells dry, uninhabited? No, there is a mix scent of cleaning agents from soaps to bleach._

_Something is off. My eyes are not irritated, the contacts is not on!_

_My cover!_

_No, I must stay calm. No sudden movements. Am I still able to activate my Nen? Yes, I can still feel it. They are not blocked. _

_Not blocked… not restrained, and no feeling of being watched, yet voices of talking are around thirty feet from my position… plus the surrounding does not feel familiar. _

_I jerk my hand slightly, the voices continue on. Uneasiness griped my soul tighter than the chain around my heart._

_My last memory… Gon and Killua… they were heading toward us, Leorio, Melody, and I. they were walking toward us, all our eyes were searching for possible attack. Everything was going as planned, but why…_

_Rain, the drop of rain, it distract me? No, not just me, everyone else too was distracted._

_Gon, he was surprised. That's impossible, his senses to nature is the strongest out of all of us, he… unless, the rain was a fake. It was an illusion!_

My body shot up as I gasped_. We had been had! Someone with a strong Nen created an illusion so strong it manipulated all our senses. The others!_

_My blue eyes skimmed the room careful from my sitting position. It is most defiantly too sophisticated for hostages. The ceilings are ten meters high with a large French door at the wall to my left. The windows near the French door are slightly parted for small breeze of fresh air. Large dark wood doors directly opposite of me seem to lead to the rest of my jail. There is a simple desk and a large chest near the door on the right my right to the wall. _

_The owner of the room must had been fond of reading, for the smell of stale old books came to me in the change of breeze. There are some books open on the table._

_Cold. The cool breeze should have little to no effect on me, but it was then that I realized I had no clothing. I was as naked as I possibly can be except for the silk cover on me. The silk is high quality, it is hand made. It felt exquisite, for some reason, my body felt so hot compare to the cool silk. I feel so dizzy, was I drugged?_

Click!

The door parted. It was then Kuropika noticed that the voices of conversation he had heard earlier had died down to nothing and his captures was coming to see him.

Only one figure came through the door. And the person chooses to stay in the shadow.

"Ah, you are awake." The voice sounds famuliar. It feels like something was tearing him apart. _I know that voice, I only had ever hear it talk briefly, but I force my body to remember it, that voice that speak every so slowly, calculating, was only bloody ice, the voice itself is an attack, __Kuroro__ Lucilfer, the head of the Spider_.

_I wanted to scream, I want to shout, but most of all, I want blood. I don't need mirror to know that my eyes are red right now. I tried to gather my Nen into my right arm. I want to tear him apart. _

_Yet I can't. My Nen won't gather. My feet won't move. There is no physical evidence of restrain, but I knew, they had me on a leash._

"Please don't try to work your Nen right now. There is no need for that," he paused, "After all I mean you no harm."

"No harm… ha ha," hollow laughs, "No freaking harm, stop making me chock on your words."

"Please calm yourself, there is no need to agitate your mind," _he dared to continue_, "Your body cannot handle stress right now." _Beautiful string of words, but they are hollow! Behind each letter is a bloody knife waiting to gut me_.

"You are in no condition to…" _Again with that nonsense_!

"Shut u-" before I can complete my sentence, my stomach twisted, my hands shot to cover my mouth milliseconds too late, rusted metallic taste shot out of my body. I continue to cough out blood, again and again. My whole body bends forward as my other hand cradle my abdominal.

_I tried to set up. I tried to stop coughing, but the more I try, the harder my coughing became. _

OoO/OoO/OoO

This is only a taste of what this fic will possibly be. I will repost this once the whole story is done. Like? No like?

**Please review and vote for the update in my profile page!**

I am serious, the more review and vote there is, results in faster update! Oh, if anyone wants the Killua x Gon fic, please tell me, if not… I guess not then.


	2. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
